Accelerator
Accelerator5.png|In EBF5, with matching revolver Accelerator.png|In EBF4 The Accelerator is a non-elemental gun available for Lance in . Description The Accelerator is a large steampunk gun made out of gears and some sort of antique metal, and has a nifty looking clock on it. It has a similar color scheme to the Steam Fish. Befitting its name and appearance, the Accelerator can randomly cast Speed Up between turns, buffing an ally's or in EBF4 or giving them in EBF5. The weapon gives medium offensive bonuses (as well as improves Accuracy and Evade in EBF5) and resits , and . In EBF4, it randomly gives Lance the status, charging the beam attack for free; in EBF5, the Charge effect was changed to , which allows Lance to take a second action every once in a while, and the weapon gained the ability to cast Slow Down with single-target weapon-elemental skills to try to the target. In EBF5, the weapon also inflicts alongside an Accuracy debuff, which makes for a good combination to greatly reduce the targets' hit chance. Found on Battle Mountain, specifically in a chest at the top-right of the desert block puzzle screen, accessible after defeating Rainbow Rafflesia. The Stepladder is required to get this far. |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |Element = None |item21 = Springy Spring |item21number = 2 |item31 = Red LED |item31number = 2 |item32 = Springy Spring |item32number = 5 |item41 = Plasma Ball |item41number = 4 |item42 = Springy Spring |item42number = 10 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Springy Spring |item52number = 10}} Found inside a chest in the Crystal Caverns,one screen east of the entrance, to reach the chest the slippery ice puzzle must be solved. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 55% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC= 10% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC= 15% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 55% |lvl2EVA= 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |AtkStatus2Icon = |lvl1AtkStatus2Chance = 60% |lvl2AtkStatus2Chance = 70% |lvl3AtkStatus2Chance = 80% |lvl4AtkStatus2Chance = 90% |lvl5AtkStatus2Chance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatus2Strength = 20% |lvl2AtkStatus2Strength = 25% |lvl3AtkStatus2Strength = 30% |lvl4AtkStatus2Strength = 35% |lvl5AtkStatus2Strength = 40% |Element = None |item21 = Metal Gear |item21number = 1 |item31 = Metal Gear |item31number = 2 |item32 = Spring |item32number = 2 |item41 = P2 Processor |item41number = 2 |item42 = Metal Gear |item42number = 2 |item43 = Spring |item43number = 2 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Metal Gear |item52number = 2 |item53 = Spring |item53number = 4 |note = Before the v2 update, gave Good Luck between turns (2x chance and 30% modifier) instead of Haste and didn't inflict any debuff. }} * |lvl1HP = -10% |lvl2HP = -10% |lvl3HP = -10% |lvl4HP = -10% |lvl5HP = -10% |lvl1ATK = -40% |lvl2ATK = -35% |lvl3ATK = -35% |lvl4ATK = -30% |lvl5ATK = -30% |lvl1DEF = -30% |lvl2DEF = -30% |lvl3DEF = -30% |lvl4DEF = -30% |lvl5DEF = -30% |lvl1MAG = -40% |lvl2MAG = -35% |lvl3MAG = -35% |lvl4MAG = -30% |lvl5MAG = -30% |lvl1MDF = -30% |lvl2MDF = -30% |lvl3MDF = -30% |lvl4MDF = -30% |lvl5MDF = -30% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Stun |res1num = long100 |resist2type = StatusPair |resist2 = Stagger+Confuse |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 50% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (300%) |Element = None |item21 = Metal Gear |item21number = 1 |item31 = Metal Gear |item31number = 2 |item32 = Spring |item32number = 2 |item41 = Burned Fallen |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Burned Fallen.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Metal Gear |item42number = 2 |item43 = Spring |item43number = 2 |item51 = Plutonium Core |item51number = 1 |item52 = Metal Gear |item52number = 2 |item53 = Spring |item53number = 4}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance